User blog:Rainsplash987/the epic case of drama in the wiki
Hello, lovely peoples of NightClan! The Bad News Now, unless you've been living under a rock or just never visit this wiki, you'll have noticed that there's been plenty of drama lately: a series of petty feuds and - in my opinion - complete nonsense that serves no purpose save to tear the wiki apart slowly. Well, I am not letting that happen. It's been said before, so I risk sounding like a broken record in repeating it, but NightClan is strong. ''And we will survive. With or without you. So if you come to this wiki with a "me" attitude of stirring up drama for your own personal benefit/intentions/messed-up happiness, then you might as well leave and save yourself the humiliation of being banned later. Sorry. Harsh but true. I don't know if anyone realizes this, but this whole "family" thing we have on our wiki? Being part of a family requires ''sacrifices. It means that even when someone is driving you nuts, you keep your mouth shut and avoid the urge to act like a 3-year old. I'm surprised I even have to make a blog about this, but obviously I do, because some people(not all of you, just some) don't seem to understand. Quite frankly, I'm sick of it. I'm sick of going on chat and being polite to people who are being downright rude, only to have them just be rude back to me. Can we please try to raise the kindness bar, people? Another thing. It's okay to call people new users if they're new. It is not okay to scream "NEWBIE" constantly. That isn't welcoming, it's scary, and I don't want it to be the first impression they get of our wiki(you know who you guys are, please stop, darlings <3). I'm sorry. I'm sorry if this speech is petty, annoying, or overdramatic, but thank you for reading it. Now for something slightly more cheery... The Good News That's right. "But wait, there's more!" For once, I'm not going to end an admin blog by leaving you guys with a mouthful of harsh words to chew on. I'm going to turn the discussion into a more cheery lane. I've been thinking, and I think it's time for another wikiwide plot. So I'm letting you guys vote. Do we want something in-NightClan for the winter, or do we want a Quest 3? You guys can pick! And also: we should do a holiday spoof, which would serve as our leaf-bare "The Nightly". I'll be making a blog about it later, but for now, I need to know a) are you guys interested in that? and b) would anyone like to help coordinate/write it? What should NightClan's big plot be for the winter? Organize a Quest 3(we shall decide on a good plot) Come up with an in-Clan plot on NightClan territory(no quest) Would you be interested in a wikiwide NightClan holiday spoof, featuring all users' fursonas, and guest stars such as Ivystar(our original leader) or Brookwhisper(medicine cat)? Yes No Recap So just in case you've already forgotten what this blog covered, the main message is: be nice(spread some of that holiday cheer), decide if we want a Quest 3 or an in-Clan plot for winter, say if you're interested in a wikiwide holiday spoof, and(optionally) volunteer to help organize it. Thank you guys so much in advance! - Rainy, out Category:Blog posts